


Nothing Is Black and White With You

by jung_jeffery127



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_jeffery127/pseuds/jung_jeffery127
Summary: Soulmate AU where you are colorblind until you find your soulmate. Sehun gets into a fight with his friends before classes start the  next day. Sehun is late to class which leads him to finding his soulmate.





	Nothing Is Black and White With You

Soulmates. Everyone had one. At least that’s what Sehun was told. He was told that he had a soulmate, yet here he was, his senior year of college and still no soulmate. Jongin and Kyungsoo were his best friends that were soulmates, so he was always the third wheel when they hung out. His guardians Junmyeon and Yixing were so in love it was disgusting. Even Jongin’s cousin who he hangs out with has a soulmate. The only person who doesn’t have a soulmate is another senior that he’s friends with. Min Yoongi. They shared a mutual hatred for humankind but a mutual love for music. They were the only two who didn’t have a soulmate, which is what kept them close. His senior year was starting in the next couple of days and Sehun was beyond nervous. Currently he was with his guardian Junmeyon and his husband Yixing. Junmyeon was picking out an outfit for Sehun when he gets his soulmate. 

“I don’t understand why it matters what my outfit looks like. It’s not like I can see it anyways,” Sehun sighs softly and shrugs his shoulders. 

“Because! When you finally go on that cute casual date with your soulmate, you’ll appreciate it. I’m telling you,” Junmyeon shakes his head as he drags Sehun into another store in the mall. 

Sehun grabs his phone when it starts to ring. He answers the phone and smiles slightly. 

“Hey Yoongs. What’s up?” Sehun asks softly. 

“Please don’t hate me,” Yoongi replies and bites his lip. 

“What do you mean?” Sehun asks then thinks about it and smiles, “Who is it?” 

“Our fucking professor. Mister Park. Park fucking Chanyeol,” Yoongi groans through the phone causing Sehun to burst into laughter. 

“How the fuck did you find this out?” Sehun looks at Junmyeon who was holding up a leopard print blazer, “Junmyeon that looks hideous.” 

“I know,” Junmyeon puts it on and winks at Sehun. 

“I was checking out my classrooms for the new year, because you know me. I’m a nervous wreck. I walked into his classroom and then I accidentally pushed over his stack of papers on his desk and naturally I freaked out. He started laughing and he helped me pick them up. Well when I handed them to him, I looked up at him and Christ Hunnie. All these colors came flooding into my eyes and he grinned at me. And then he looks at me and says, ‘So dinner tonight?’ So I just nodded and he gave me his number and I haven’t called him yet,” Yoongi pants as he finishes rant. 

“HANG UP AND GO CALL HIM YOU IDIOT!” Sehun screeches into his phone, “I love you Yoongs! You got this!” Sehun hangs up the phone and shakes his head. 

“What was that about?” Junmyeon asks Sehun. 

“Yoongi got his soulmate. It’s our professor,” Sehun snorts and shakes his head. 

“Wait are you serious?” Yixing laughs and looks at Sehun. 

“Yeah. He’s a nervous wreck and he went to go see where all of his classes are. Well he went into Chanyeol-nim’s room and he knocked off a huge stack of his papers. Yoongs and Chanyeol-nim both bent down to pick them up. When Yoongi handed Chanyeol-nim the paper, they made eye contact and color flooded their eyes. Apparently Chanyeol-nim asked him out and gave Yoongi his number, but Yoongi hadn’t called him yet. So I hung up on him so he could call him,” Sehun shakes his head in amusement before looking at Junmyeon’s outfit, “Something about that doesn’t seem right.” 

“You can’t even see color and can tell how awful this looks,” Yixing shakes his head and forces his husband to take off the purple blazer that was clashing with the deep red shirt Junmyeon was wearing. 

“It was the pattern of the blazer with the pattern of the shirt Junmyeon hyung was wearing,” Sehun shrugs and looks at Yixing and Junmyeon. He walks over to the two and groans at the clothes, “Do I have to try all of these on?” 

“Yes,” Junmyeon shakes his head and looks at Sehun. 

“Ugh. Fine. Can we hurry up please? I promised Jongin and Kyungsoo that I would spend time with them today,” Sehun smirks at Junmyeon. 

“What are you guys gonna do?” Junmyeon asks as he hands Sehun the outfit he wants him to try on. 

“Probably go to the arcade again,” Sehun shrugs and takes the outfit to the fitting room before walking into an open one. 

Sehun closes the door and slips his clothes off. He tries on the ripped jeans and button up shirt. He looks at himself and nods in the mirror. It was a nice outfit, he wouldn’t lie. Sehun walks out of the fitting room before looking at Junmyeon. 

“What do you think?” Junmyeon asks Sehun who was currently looking down at his outfit. 

“I mean I like the way it looks on me. Do the colors go well with my skin?” Sehun asks hopefully. 

“They look great Sehun. Let’s get that outfit,” Junmyeon smiles and nods to Sehun. 

“You look stunning Sehun. Your soulmate is going to die when he sees you in this,” Yixing smiles at Sehun who blushes lightly and nods his head. 

Sehun walks into the changing room again before slipping the outfit off and slipping into his regular clothes. Sehun puts the clothes neatly back on the hangers before walking out of the fitting room and handing the clothes to Junmyeon. 

“Let’s go get this outfit then you can go to the arcade,” Yixing ruffles Sehun’s hair making him whine. 

“You know you’re not that much older than me?” Sehun rolls his eyes and smiles at Yixing and Junmyeon. 

“We know. Doesn’t matter,” Junmyeon chuckles and walks up to the checkout area. 

Junmyeon sets the clothes down on the counter and smiles at the cashier. 

“Hello! Did you gentlemen find everything alright?” she smiles brightly at the three. 

“Yes we did. Thank you,” Junmyeon smiles at her softly. 

“Is this gonna be everything for you love?” she winks at Junmyeon causing him to bite his lip and hold Yixing’s hand. 

“Yes it is,” Yixing looks at her and puts a protective arm around Junmyeon’s waist. 

“Sweetheart, I don’t want your man. I have a woman at home,” the cashier grins as Junmyeon pays for the clothes. 

“Oh. I apologize,” Yixing blushes as she puts the clothes in the bag. 

“No worries. See you at school Sehun,” she winks at Sehun as she hands the bag to Sehun. 

“See you at school Irene,” Sehun waves at her before walking out of the store with his guardian, “You two are so protective of each other.” 

“We can’t help it. Soulmate intuition,” Junmyeon shrugs. 

“Save it. I’d rather gag on a spork,” Sehun smirks at Junmyeon and shakes his head. 

“I have a spork for you to gag on,” a voice from behind Sehun chuckles as the owner of the voice wraps his arm around Sehun’s waist. 

“Jongin, cork it,” Sehun shakes his head at his best friend. 

“That’s gross. I wouldn’t even gag on your spork. No pun intended,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and holds Sehun’s hand. 

“We’d make such a cute poly couple,” Jongin pouts as both Sehun and Kyungsoo roll their eyes.

“He’s lost it,” Sehun looks at Kyungsoo who nods his head. 

“We’ll see you three later. Bye boys,” Junmyeon waves as the three depart to the arcade. 

“I hope he finds his soulmate soon,” Yixing looks at Junmyeon. 

“Me too,” Junmyeon frowns. 

-The Night Before School Starts-

“Our last year of college!” Sehun grins at Yoongi as he slings an arm around his shoulders. 

“I know! I’m so excited!” Yoongi grins and takes a sip of his apple juice. 

“Why are we here?” Jongdae asks Minseok as they walk to the restaurant table. 

“To celebrate Sehun and Yoongi’s last year of college,” Minseok shakes his head as he looks at his boyfriend. 

“He’s not the brightest. You can’t blame him,” Jongin shrugs as he sits at the table. 

“Did you invite Chanyeol hyung?” Sehun asks Yoongi while smiling. 

“Y-Yes,” Yoongi blushes a light shade of red. 

“Yay!” Sehun grins at his friend who smiles his gummy smile at Sehun. 

Junmyeon and Yixing sit at the table as a tall male walks close to their table. 

“Excuse me, is this where Yoongi and Sehun’s little party is?” the male smiles brightly. 

“Yes it is. May I ask who you are?” Junmyeon asks the tall male. 

“Yeollie!” Yoongi squeals as he runs over to his soulmate and hugs him tightly. 

“Hi baby,” Chanyeol kisses Yoongi’s cheek. 

“I want you to come meet Sehunnie!” Yoongi drags his soulmate over to his best friend. 

“Okay little one,” Chanyeol grins as he walks over to where Sehun is talking with Kyungsoo and Jongin. 

“I’m just saying Sehun,” Jongin looks up at Sehun. 

“Fucking save it Jongin. Let me just enjoy this one goddamned night please,” Sehun sighs and looks at Yoongi before smiling brightly. 

“Sehunnie! Meet Chanyeollie!” Yoongi smiles at Sehun. 

“Hello Chanyeol-nim,” Sehun bows in respect. 

“Hello Sehun. It’s nice to meet you. I’m glad Yoongi has such a nice friend like you,” Chanyeol smiles at his soulmate’s best friend. 

“I love Yoongi. He’s gotten me through some tough times. You better take care of him Mister Park. I’ll break your ankles,” Sehun warns but smiles at him. 

“I would never hurt him, but if I ever do, I give you full permission to break my ankles,” Chanyeol smiles at Sehun. 

“Good, because Yoongi tells me everything. I will not hesitate,” Sehun grins at Yoongi and Chanyeol. 

“It’s true. Some guy was bullying me last year and Sehun found out and the guy had to get put in a cast,” Yoongi giggles while looking up at Chanyeol. 

“Keeping that in mind,” Chanyeol laughs and sits down at the table. 

Yoongi sits next to him while Sehun sits in between Yoongi and Junmyeon. Junmyeon grabs the menus and hands them out to everyone. A waitress comes by and smiles at the group. 

“Hello! My name is Amber and I’ll be your server tonight. What can I get you guys to drink?” she smiles brightly at the group. 

Amber begins to write down everyone’s drinks as they order them. Sehun looks down at the menu after he finished ordering his drink. He was already slightly fed up with tonight from the slight argument he got in with Jongin and Kyungsoo. It’s the day before he starts his senior year of college and they’re already trying to stress him out about his soulmate? Sehun was not having this shit. Sehun rests his head on the table as Amber walks off to get their drinks. 

“You okay Sehun?” Junmyeon whispers to Sehun. 

Sehun nods his head and smiles up at him, “I just have a small headache.” 

“Do you want some aspirin? I have some with me,” Junmyeon grabs his small bag and opens it up. 

“I should be good after I eat. I just haven’t been sleeping well and the start of the school year is stressing me out a bit,” Sehun smiles at Junmyeon. 

“Okay. Let me know if you need some later,” Junmyeon kisses Sehun’s temple. 

“I will,” Sehun smiles brightly at him. 

Five minutes later, Amber walks back with their drinks. She hands them all out and smiles brightly at the group. 

“Are you ready to order?” She asks smiling at the group. 

“Yes we are!” Junmyeon grins at the group and Amber. 

Amber begins to write everyone’s orders on her tablet of paper. Yoongi squeezes Sehun’s hand and smiles at him before whispering to him. 

“Are you okay Hunnie?” Yoongi asks Sehun. 

“Yes. Just a little stressed,” Sehun smiles softly at Yoongi who nods and smiles back. 

The group falls into light conversation as they talk about random things. Sehun really only spoke when spoken too. He was too deep into his own head to really pay attention to what was going on around him. He was too busy worrying about Jongin’s words. 

“Listen Sehun. Some people stay color blind their whole life. There’s nothing wrong with them. Maybe you’re one of them?” 

Sehun grips at his pants and looks down. How could his own best friend say something like that to him? Sehun looks up at the group and smiles softly at them. Not to long after, Amber comes back with their food. Amber sets the food down in front of each person smiling. 

“Enjoy! Don’t hesitate to call me if you ever need something okay?” Amber smiles as she walks away to attend to other people. 

The group falls back into their conversations as they eat. Chanyeol looks over at Sehun and frowns slightly. 

“Are you okay Sehun?” Chanyeol asks the male. 

“Is it that noticeable?” Sehun asks while eating. 

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol looks at the sad younger.

“That I’m upset,” Sehun chuckles sadly and shakes his head. 

“Yeah it kind of is,” Jongin looks at Sehun. 

“Well I wonder why Jongin? As if you have any fucking room to comment! Telling me that I might be one of the people who never find their soulmates. You know what? Fuck you. That’s fucking complete bullshit. You know that? Just because you found Kyungsoo so fucking early on doesn’t mean shit! Junmyeon and Yixing just found each other two years ago! Minseok and Jongdae just found each other last year! Yoongi and Chanyeol just found each other a couple of days ago! You have no fucking right to comment on if I will find my soulmate,” Sehun grabs his wallet and hands Junmyeon some money, “Sorry for cutting it short. I love you guys. Fuck you Jongin,” Sehun storms out of the restaurant before heading to his dorm. 

Sehun walks into his dorm before throwing his phone onto his bed. He closes and locks his dorm door before slipping his clothes off and throwing them into his hamper. He plugs his phone in and slips under the covers of his bed. Sehun grips his blanket before falling asleep into a restless sleep. 

When Sehun wakes up the next morning he checks the time. 

“OH FUCK!” Sehun screams out loudly as he jumps out of bed. His class started two minutes ago and he wasn’t even dressed. 

Sehun runs over to his closet and picks a pair of jeans from his pile. He quickly slips them on before pulling on a striped shirt. He quickly slips on his shoes before getting all of his things. He runs over to his bed and grabs his headphones and phone along with his charger. Sehun shoves his charger and headphones into his bookbag before running out of his dorm. Sehun begins running towards his music theory class. He opens the door before running over to the desk and panting. 

“I’m so so sorry. I overslept and I didn’t mean to. I’m so sorry for being late,” Sehun pants and looks down. 

“You’re only six minutes late sweetheart. Oh Sehun right?” the teacher giggles softly. 

“Yeah. I’m really sorry Mister Byun,” Sehun looks up at his teacher. 

Mister Byun looks up from his clipboard before meeting Sehun’s eyes. Sehun’s eyes widen as flashes of blues, purples, pinks, and many other colors begin to flood his vision. 

“Y-You’re…” Sehun looks at him in shock. 

“I’m your soulmate. Call me Baekhyun,” Baekhyun smiles at Sehun. 

“Do you want to come have lunch with me and my friends later?” Sehun asks shyly. 

“I’d love to. Now go take a seat sweetheart,” Baekhyun kisses Sehun’s hand before making the male go sit down. 

Sehun quickly grabs his phone after he sits down. He sends a group text telling everyone to meet him for lunch. He found his soulmate. His teacher. Byun Baekhyun. Sehun couldn’t be happier than he was now. Baekhyun begins to tell the class that today was going to be a syllabus day where he goes over the syllabus and all the projects they would be doing. The entire class, Sehun kept stealing glances at Baekhyun just as Baekhyun was doing to Sehun. Bakehyun walks over to Sehun as he hands him his syllabus. 

“Text me when you want to have lunch,” Bakehyun whispers to Sehun as he walks over to the other students. 

Sehun gets his phone out and puts the number that’s written in baby blue glitter pen at the top of his syllabus into his phone. He texts Bakehyun the time that they would be having lunch. He was beyond excited to show off his pretty soulmate. 

-Lunch-

Sehun had gone back to change into his outfit that Junmyeon had boughten him. No one knew about him having a soulmate. Not even Yoongi knew. They had decided to go eat at the local ramen shop. Sehun had gotten the mass texts in the group chat that they were all there. Baekhyun had texted him that he was there as well and was sitting at the table near the group like they planned. Sehun walks inside the ramen shop and walks over to his friends. 

“Excuse me. Have you guys seen a short male with silver hair? He’s got super deep brown eyes? Absolutely stunning?” Sehun asks the tables around him and his friends. 

“Sehun? How do you know what all these colors look like?” Jongin asks before Junmyeon gasps loudly. 

“Uhm sir? You’ve just described me,” Baekhyun walks over to Sehun. 

“You’re just who I’ve been looking for,” Sehun smiles and kisses Baekhyun’s temple. 

“You found your soulmate,” Yixing grins brightly. 

“And you found your soulmate in my best friend,” Chanyeol chuckles softly as they pull up two more chairs. 

“Guys, meet Byun Baekhyun. My soulmate,” Sehun sits down with Baekhyun. 

“It’s nice to meet you Baekhyun. Finally,” Kyungsoo smiles at Sehun and Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun turns to look at Sehun, “Can I have a kiss?” 

“Of course,” Sehun leans down and presses his lips to Baekhyun’s. 

Sehun found his soulmate all thanks to the fight he got into yesterday. Thank you Kim Jongin for making Oh Sehun late to class.


End file.
